


À la faveur de la nuit

by malurette



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Albator, Flash Fic, M/M, Vilak, beloved enemies, dude he's like in a coma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non, non, Harlock na pas profité de cette piqûre de scorpion pour tenter d’embrasser son ennemi. Il ne se serait jamais permis une chose pareille. N’est ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la faveur de la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À la faveur de la nuit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Harlock/Kiruta (Albator/Vilak)  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser d’Albator et Vilak pour Drakys (Saint Valentin ‘07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : l’épisode du désert... mais pas moyen de me rappeler quel numéro c’était (quelqu’un pour me rafraîchir la mémoire ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~200

Il ne l’a jamais embrassé, jamais. Il ne se le serait jamais permis. Ce n’est pas faute d’y avoir pensé, de l’avoir voulu, souhaité. Il a même failli le faire. Cette nuit-là, dans le désert. Il était à sa merci, terrassé par la fièvre. Il avait suffi d’un tout petit scorpion pour anéantir son pire ennemi…  
Il aurait pu profiter de son état pour lui faire n’importe quoi. Mais c’était contraire à son code de l’honneur. Il n’allait pas le tuer, déjà. Il préférait, de loin, qu’il reste en vie. Il n’aurait pas supporté de le voir mourir sous ses yeux.

Il s’était juste autorisé à toucher son visage luisant de sueur et sur lequel jouaient les reflets du feu, pour mesurer sa fièvre, et pour le rafraîchir. Il s’était penché de très près sur lui, pour l’observer. Il avait admiré son profil, ses traits, sa bouche. Très, très près.

S’il avait cédé à ses désirs, personne n’en aurait jamais rien su. La petite dormait. Lui aussi. Quand bien même il aurait senti quelque chose, il l’aurait facilement mis sur le compte du délire et des rêves.  
Il aurait facilement pu. Mais ne l’a finalement pas fait. Ou peut-être si ? …personne ne le saurait.


End file.
